


Therapeutic Tendencys of Tea

by RainValentine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren makes a mess, Fingering, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Mess, Oneshot, Punishment, Relaxation, Stressed, Tea, The good kind of punishment, aot - Freeform, corporal - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainValentine/pseuds/RainValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to training and preparing for the new recruits along with still being injured from the fight with the female titan, Levi has become stressed. Eren decides to try and ease some of his Lovers stress but ends up adding to it and gets himself punished… for Levi, punishing Eren seems to be exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapeutic Tendencys of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OokamiXkitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiXkitsune/gifts).



> I love you my wonderful puppy
> 
> Slight edits have been made in some spelling and word choices

Levi was in his office looking through documents of the new recruits that would be soon joining the scouting legion. It had been a long day, training went to shit when Connie and Sasha managed to scare the horses and it took everyone three hours to get them back into the stalls. at least Eren kept his titan abilities in check this time. Now, everyone was finishing their daily chores before being dismissed for the day.

There was a knocking at the door that interrupted Levis train of thought. Putting down the folder he was looking at, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. “What do you want?,” he called. He opened his eyes to see Eren open the door and walk, closing it behind him.

He walked up to stand beside Levis chair “Levi, you look really stressed. is there anything i can get you, tea? a snack?”  

He recently received a shipment of tea that he had yet to try due to the busy schedule. “Did you finish cleaning the mess hall?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, I’ll be Down in a while to make sure it wasn’t a half assed job, in the meantime why don’t you go make me some of that tea that came in.” Eren had gotten a lot better at his cleaning, he was quite better even most of the brats at the base. However, sometimes it seemed like he wasn’t paying enough attention and made the mess worse.

Eren nodded and walked out of the room. When the door shut Levi leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his still hurting ankle. It had been two months since the female titan incident, but since he constantly running around the headquarters and not resting it as much as he should, he still had to walk with his cane. It was also what had drawn him and Eren closer together, they had been lovers now for a short while, but they already knew a few of each other's bedroom kinks.

He looked back down at his paperwork, he didn’t have much left to do since Eren tried to keep him sitting at his desk as much as possible. Levi hated sitting at his desk all day, ‘this shit is going to make me get soft…’ he thought, luckily Hanji told him he should be able to go on their next mission without to much problem.

Picking up his pen, to write some notes down on one of the documents he was looking over, he heard a crash come from downstairs. He stared at the door in annoyance before getting up and picking up his cane and walked out the door to see what the brat had done now.

—–

Eren walked into the kitchen and looked around for the tea Levi had ordered. He had stayed around the headquarters instead of going back to this room like everyone else had when they finished their duties just so that he could watch over Levi as he continued to do his work. He knew levi was stressed, even though he wasn’t letting it show. Seriously, anyone who lost their closest comrades and then got a bunch of new recruits shoved at them along with having an injured leg would be stressed if not losing their mind. So, Eren was taking it upon himself to try and anything he could to help out the Corporal.

“There it is,” Someone had placed the tea on the top shelf. He stared up at it, it was just out of his reach, whoever put it away was lucky it wasn’t the Corporal that came in to make tea. Eren pulled over a stool to stand on to reach the tea, standing on the stool he was barely out of reach. “Who put this up here? Mike?” He stood up on his tiptoes to try and reach for it again, unfortunately, as he reached up this time, his foot slipped off the stool sending him tumbling down. He tried to grab onto one of the shelves but he ended up taking that down with him, breaking a few dishes that were on that shelf.  

Sitting up from where he was laying on the floor, he looked around at the mess he had just created in the once spotless kitchen, eyes falling on a now open container of tea with most of its contents spilled on the floor. His eyes widened at a thought, ‘Levi is going to _kill_ me…’ Getting up quickly he located the broom and dust pan and started sweeping up the broken glass and tea leafs.

A few moments after he started cleaning he heard the kitchen door open and looked up to see levi glaring down at him. “Care to explain this to me, you little shit?” Eren just stares back at him in complete horror. When Eren didn’t answer Levi walked over to the split container of tea and picked it up. “Tch, what a waste of good tea.” He sat the container down on the counter and leaned against his cane, “Explain yourself Eren, i'm waiting.”

“Um.. Im… Im sorry Corporal, i was trying to reach your tea but… But someone put it on the top shelf and i couldn’t reach it, so i tried to use the stool and i slipped.” He finally replied nervously stuttering over a few words.

“So you took the whole fucking cabinet down with you? Tch shitty brat, you need to be punished.” Levi had just the punishment in mind for his clumsy lover. “Come to my office once you’re done cleaning this shit up.” With that he turned around and left the kitchen slamming the door behind him leaving a terrified Eren behind. 

—–

An hour later there was a knock on Levis door. Eren must have finished cleaning the kitchen. “Come in.” Levi called out.

Eren walked in and softly shut the door behind him and walked up to Levis desk. “The kitchen is clean, i'm sorry about your tea Levi,” and he genuinely was, but it wasn’t going to get him out of his punishment.

Levi pushed his chair away from his desk. “Come here, Eren.” He walked over to the desk. “Stand in front of me,” he did just that and was now standing in front of Levi whom was still sitting in his chair. “Closer,” he was now standing between Levis knees. “Now, on your knees.” He got down on his knees and Levi could tell that he understood what was going to happen and the arousal was starting to show in his expression.

“What now Levi?”

Levi grabs a fist full of Erens hair and yanks his head back, “Right now, you will call me Corporal, you little shit.” Leaning down he slams his lips on to the younger man’s lips and bites and tugs at his bottom lip before giving it a lick. Eren darts his tongue out and brushes it against Levis, they then become the battle of the tongues in a sloppy kisses.

Giving one more nip to Erens bottom lip before pulling away from the kisses, he pulled his hair back more so he could reach his neck and dove right in biting and sucking down the boys neck. Eren loved being bitten anywhere, Levi knew this and loved to bite. He bit down right above his collarbone before giving it a long hard suck, earning a loud moan from Eren.

Levi pulled away and looked down at the boy, liking what he saw. he sat back in the chair, he still had a grasp on his hair. “Now, i want you to suck me off.”

Eren looked up at him and then nodded. he reached up and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out the hardening member and licked it all the way up to the tip before giving it a few open mouthed kisses on the shaft. Levi was now fully hard.

Levi tugged a little on Erens hair, “Stop teasing you little shit.”

Eren let out a groan and took the tip of Levis dick into his mouth and sucked as he swirled his tongue around it before taking half his shaft into his mouth.

Leaning his head back against the chair he let out a sigh of pleasure. Eren was just so lightly brushing his teeth against the shaft as he bobbed his head, also pressing his tongue against the vain on the underside as he withdraws before taking the whole thing into his mouth causing Levi to gasp before letting out a moan. He lifts his hips up enough to slide his pants down a little farther, “Eren, my pants, take them off.” Eren obliges and removes his mouth from Levis dick to fully remove his pants.

Now with Levi completely pant-less, Eren had more room to play. Wrapping his hand around Levis member, he started pumping it as he started to lick and suck at Levis balls, earning groans from the older man. “Yes, that’s it.”

When he sucked the whole sack in his mouth, Levi about lost it. “God, stop Eren. I’m not cumming yet.” He pulled Erens head back by his hair again. Eren stopped his movements and stared up at Levi

“What now Corporal?”

“Now, Strip. I want you naked.” With that order Eren did just that, starting with his boots then the harness before slowly taking off his shirt and pants along with his underwear. He now stood in front of the older man completely naked. “Good, now lean over the desk.”

He turned to lean over the desk and felt Levi push him down so that his chest was touching the desk. He couldn’t see what Levi was doing behind him, but he did hear him removing the rest of his clothing. He was so turned on at the moment, his cock was swelled so much it hurt and he just wanted Levi to fuck him already.

“Now, give me your wrists.”

He put his hands behind his back and felt Levi tie his wrists together with what was probably his cravat. A moment later he felt something smacking hard against his ass. Eren let out a loud groan, unable to hold it in forgetting about Levis demand to be called by his title. “GOD, Levi!” The belt made his ass sting but he loved it. He arched his ass up to meet the slaps.

“This is what you get for trashing the kitchen, brat.” He smacked his belt against Erens ass several more times, making sure the entire surface was beet red. He dropped the belt on the floor and reached into the bottom drawer of his desk to grab a small bottle of massage oil. He poured some on to his fingers before circling one of his fingers around Erens hole, making the boy whine. Slowly he pressed a finger inside, after a few moments he inserted another and started scissoring his fingers while fingering him, stretching out Eren which made him whine and moan more.

After stretching I’m out more with a third finger, he pulled them out and started putting the oil on his dick before teasing Erens. He grinder his length hard against his ass and let out a small moan, Eren tried to grind back against him but Levi held his hips still. Taking his dick, he pressed it lightly against Erens ring, applying pressure but not enough to enter.

“Levi… ah, please,” Eren begged, he couldn’t take Levi teasing him.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” He was going to make Eren beg for him.

Eren gave a groan in frustration. “Please, Levi.”

“Please what?” He rubbed his dick over the crevice of Erens ass.

He pouted more, Levi was driving him crazy and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck me, please. Fuck me hard.” he begged.

That was all Levi needed to thrust into Eren and watch his jerk his body as pain, but he still gave out a loud moan, enjoying the feeling of being filled by Levi. After a few moments Levi felt Eren relax and started thrusting his hips hard against Eren.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight Eren.” all he got back was a loud moan from the boy. Grabbing a fist full of Erens hair, he pulled his head back and to the side and leaned forward and started sucking on his neck while still slamming into the boy, earning him get another loud moan.

One thing he loved about Eren, he wasn’t quiet in bed, and since everyone was gone he could let him be as loud as he wanted. He pulled his face towards him by his hair and kissed him, running his tongue along Erens and captured his bottom lip with his teeth. Wrapping an arm up under Erens chest he tweaked and played with one of his nipples, this caused Eren to become more involved with Levis tongued kisses.

Angling his hips slightly, thus allowing Levi in deeper. Eren pulled his mouth away from Levi and moaned loudly as his body started trembling. “Ah! Levi, there. Right there!” This new angle abled Levi to hit Erens prostate, hitting it every time. He was now beginning to moan uncontrollably.

When Levi felt Erens fingers start to claw at his abdomen he leaned back up, he trailed his hand that was playing with Erens nipple to his hip leaving his other hand in his hair and started thrusting harder, aiming for the same spot. “Oh, Fuck… Eren.” He could feel himself getting close to his release. Reaching around he wrapped his hand around Erens dick and started pumping in time with his trusts.

“Levi, Ah, m–more.” Eren was close as well, he wanted to cum so bad.

He let go of the younger man’s hair and clawed his fingers down his back and gripped his hip for support as he thrusted into the boy a little faster. “Come on, cum for me Eren.” After a few more thrusts and pumps of his hand, he felt him do just that. Releasing a long loud moan, Erens body tensed up as his release spilled onto Levis hand.

He brought his now soiled hand to Erens face, “look how much you came Eren. Now, clean your filth off.” Eren was happy enough to oblige and started licking his cum off of Levis hand. The sight of Erens tongue lapping up the white liquid was enough to send Levi over the edge. He slammed into him a few again and buried himself deep into him as he reached his limit. Eren groaned at the feeling of the warm liquid filling him.

After a few moments, Levi pulled away from Eren and untied his hands before he sat down in his chair, pulling the boy onto his lap. He felt tired now but so much more relaxed than before, seemed like punishing the brat was just what he needed. “I guess i can forgive you now.” His only response was a grunt from Eren as the boy wrapped his arms around Levis neck and leaned and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. After resting there for a moment, Levi pulled away and pushed the boy off of him. “Get dressed, you can stay in my room tonight. But first, we are going to bathe, i don’t want your sweaty ass in my bed.”

Eren got off his lap but not without a slight protest, though he loved staying in Levis room, it was a win win for both of them, Eren got to cuddle with the man and Levi got a personal body heater. He picked up his clothes and began getting dressed and followed Levi out the door to the bathroom down the hall from the his room.


End file.
